


Letter of Recommendation

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Day 1: Alpha & Omega, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Power Imbalance, Professor!Scott McCall, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sceo Week, Sceo Week 2020, Skull Fucking, Student!Theo Raeken, Teacher-Student Relationship, mind-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Theo Raeken is shocked to find out that his professor, Mr. Scott McCall, is unwilling to write him a letter of recommendation for his college application. So, he decides to teach Scotty a lesson.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	Letter of Recommendation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scerek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/gifts).



> This was written for Sceo Week: 2020. 
> 
> Sorry, it's late.

Theo knocked at Mr. McCall’s classroom door and then casually paced around outside in the hallway until he was given permission to enter. It was the end of the school day and all of the other students already left campus to tackle their three-day weekend. But Theo still needed to find at least two professors that would be willing to write him a letter of recommendation for his Beacon Hills University application. And Mr. Scott McCall—resident alpha werewolf and Beacon Hills High History professor—seemed like a good choice. 

“Come in.” Mr. McCall’s voice called out from the other side of the paned classroom door. 

“Hey, teach.” Theo said. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind his entrance, taking immediate note of the fact there were multiple stacks of papers spread across Mr. McCall’s desk. 

“Oh, Theo.” Mr. McCall noted. “Sorry, you’ve caught me grading your guys’ exams.”

“Hope it’s not a bad time.” Theo laughed, thumbing at the straps of his backpack. “I gotta ask you for a favor, teach.”

Theo stood in front of Mr. McCall’s large desk, noting the inquisitive look on the man’s face. Mr. McCall was undoubtedly handsome—he was the professor everybody had a crush on. And it was for good reason. He was an alpha—first and foremost—which was the most desirable kind of werewolf you could be in society. It meant that he was powerful and strong. He meant business. He was the big man in charge, despite already being in a position of power as a professor.

But it wasn’t just the man’s werewolf status that drove people wild. Mr. McCall was clean-cut and solidly built. He had muscle that stretched through the fabric of his tight professional shirts. His tanned skin was radiant. His fluffy, well-styled hair begged to have fingers run through it. And the man’s big puppy dog brown eyes always glittered behind the lens of the black-rimmed glasses that he wore and constantly fidgeted around with during lectures. 

“What can I do for you?” Mr. McCall asked. 

“I’m applying to Beacon Hills University for Fall.” Theo started. He took off his backpack, unzipped it, and pulled out a slightly-crumpled brochure that detailed the campus. “But I need a couple letters of recommendation from some of my professors.”

Mr. McCall took off his glasses for a moment and rubbed at his eyes before placing the glasses right back to where they were. He took the brochure out of Theo’s hands and flipped through a couple of the flashy pages and then laughed—he  _ laughed _ . It wasn’t loud or outrageously obnoxious. It was more of a chuckle that escaped from his lips, but he caught himself and composed himself before handing the brochure back to Theo. 

“Mr. Raeken— _ Theo _ —look—” Mr. McCall said. “—I think it would be unfair of me to contribute to you getting your hopes up.”

“What are you talking about?”

“This is Beacon Hills University we’re talking about here.” Mr. McCall explained. “This is a very prestigious college and you’re an  _ omega _ , Theo.”

“What is that supposed to matter?” Theo asked, sounding slightly miffed. 

“You’re an  _ omega _ ...applying to a school for  _ alphas _ .” Mr. McCall said. “You’d never get accepted. Not even if you had stellar grades, loads of extracurriculars, and good letters of recommendation. I think you should set your sights on other campuses.”

“Well, isn’t that  _ my _ choice to make?”

“That’s true.” Mr. McCall said. “But I’m the alpha of this city. I would hope you’d understand why I can’t write you a letter of recommendation for this college. It looks bad— _ me _ , setting one of my omega students up for humiliation…”

“It sounds more like you enjoy being an asshole.” Theo sneered, crossing his arms. 

“How you feel about my decision doesn’t change the fact that I am the alpha.” Mr. McCall said firmly, letting his eyes briefly flash red. “I still expect obedience and respect.”

“Yeah….yeah, fucking  _ fine _ .” Theo muttered under his breath, stuffing his brochure back into his messy backpack. “Whatever.”

Mr. McCall took a deep breath and stood up from his chair. “Let me walk you out, Theo.” He said politely, straightening his necktie before walking over towards the closed classroom door. 

Theo rolled his eyes and followed Mr. McCall’s lead to the door. Anger boiled in his veins. He could feel it growing louder and louder—tingling all throughout his body. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw something. He wanted to fuck up the rest of Mr. McCall’s day for being such a pretentious alpha fuck. Who the fuck did he think he was? He worked at a fucking high school for fucksake, but just because he was the alpha, he thought he was the best damn thing to hit Beacon Hills?

_ Fuck that _ . 

As Mr. McCall stepped up to the door and reached forward to turn open the brass handle, Theo caught sight at the sliver of naked skin at the back of Mr. McCall’s neck—right above the prim collar of the man’s well-tailored button up shirt. Theo’s brain was struck with an idea—a plot, really—for revenge. He quietly let the claws of his hand unsheathe, keeping his eyes bolted to the back of Mr. McCall’s bare neck. And then without even bothering to think through the possible consequences of failure, Theo lunged forward. 

At once, Theo plunged the tips of his claws into the back of Mr. McCall’s neck—feeling his fingertips instantly draw hot with supernatural energy. Mr. McCall sent out a barked growl in fury, sending his elbow flying backwards in an attempt to crack Theo across the face and dislodge the boy’s clawed technique, but it failed. Theo dodged the blow and then executed the second step of the rare werewolf claw technique….he took  _ control _ . 

Theo twisted his claws inside of Mr. McCall’s neck as though he were turning a key inside of a padlock. A brutal  _ snap _ clicked through the air and ringed inside of Theo’s ears. He did it. It worked. The sound—the snap—was the lock to Mr. Scott McCall’s existence. It was the sound of Theo breaking into Mr. McCall’s mind, gaining immediate access to every fiber of Scott’s being. Theo had access to Mr. McCall’s thoughts, dreams, personality, morals, inhibitions— _ everything _ . And with such power, Theo could effectively turn Mr. McCall into his own personal toy. 

It was easy—plunging his claws into Mr. McCall’s neck was like logging into a computer. Theo could see everything inside of his own head. He could navigate throughout every part of Mr. McCall’s functioning brain and change anything that he wanted. So, he did. And started right off the bat with the man’s werewolf status.  _ Alpha. _ Mr. McCall didn’t need that anymore. Well, not as much as Theo did. And so Theo drained out the man’s alpha status and took it for himself, trading his omega gene over to his mind-fucked professor. 

“ _ Ah _ —alpha status.” Theo laughed, feeling Mr. McCall’s alphaness flood into him like a wave rushing out from beyond the walls of a broken dam. “Now I can get into BHU. I’m just following your rules, teach.”

Next, Theo scratched out some of Mr. McCall’s personality traits. He took away the man’s sturdy pillar of responsibility and made him value risky, unprofessional behavior instead. And when that was finished, Theo worked on Mr. McCall’s morals. The man was married to some woman and valued fidelity—but Theo got rid of that with ease. Next came Mr. McCall’s sexuality, his neediness, his gullibility, and his willingness to obey. Theo made Mr. McCall gay, desperate as fuck, unfathomably gullible, and as obedient as a good  _ omega _ was supposed to be. 

Theo pulled his claws out of Mr. McCall’s neck and watched as the tiny puncture marks quickly disappeared thanks to the man’s healing factor. Theo smiled as Mr. McCall stood unsteadily at the classroom door, silent and  _ new _ .  _ Gone _ was the bold confidence that Mr. McCall usually wore to school. Gone was the intelligence and quippy remarks. Theo had done away with it all in favor of turning Mr. McCall into something that was more malleable and fun to play around with. 

“Who’s the alpha now, teach?” Theo laughed, watching as his words jolted a spark of life back into Mr. McCall’s lax body. 

Mr. McCall turned around to face where Theo was standing. His big brown eyes were now half-lidded and lost, flickering a bright omega blue for the first time in his life. His alpha status really was gone—absorbed by one of his own students. But his mind was far too hazy and far too gone to really care about that now. All he cared about now was pleasing Theo and doing his best to serve his alpha. 

“Unbutton your shirt, Mr. McCall.” Theo instructed. “Show me your tits.”

“Of course.” Mr. McCall said lightly as he quickly thumbed open the buttons of his shirt and pulled apart the fabric to reveal his beautiful tanned and muscular torso. 

“Pinch your nipples and play around with them.”

“Of course.” Mr. McCall repeated. 

Theo watched as Mr. McCall brought both of his hands up to each of his own nipples and began to pinch at them. The sturdy omega twitched and shivered under his own touch, but refused to stop. Instead, Mr. McCall continued to run the tips of his fingers across his nipples, letting them perk up and harden, pinching and tugging at them every once in a while. And Theo continued to watch, drawing immense pleasure from the way Mr. McCall’s body seemed to visibly vibrate as a result. 

“Good—now drop down to your knees.” Theo ordered. And immediately, Mr. McCall eased himself down to the dirty linoleum classroom floor. 

Mr. McCall looked damn good down on his knees like a proper slut. It suited him well. He looked to be in his element—even if that element was something constructed inside of his head by Theo, himself. Still, Mr. McCall looked hot. There was something delicious about the way the man’s beautiful brown skin looked underneath the cheap fluorescent lights of the classroom. And his eyes— _ fuck _ —Mr. McCall’s big brown eyes looked especially bright and lively down from where Theo was standing above. They almost gave off the appearance that there was some kind of thinking going on inside of Mr. McCall’s brain—but all of that had been quieted by Theo’s claws. 

“Well, what the fuck are you waiting for, Scotty?” Theo asked, reaching down to palm at where he was now hard inside of his own jeans. “Class is in session—take my cock out and choke yourself on it.”

“ _ Oh god. _ ” Mr. McCall muttered shakily underneath his breath. He reached out with his nimble fingers and quickly undid Theo’s jeans, pulling them down to the boy’s ankles. 

Theo’s hard cock sprang out into the open air and whacked Mr. McCall straight across his crooked jawline. Theo didn’t like to bother with boxers. He found them tight and bunchy. Keeping his cock nice and free was the way to go. Plus, it helped keep things moving along when he decided to hook up with somebody hot. And whilst Theo wasn’t necessarily in a rush, he was impatient. Mr. McCall was right there on his knees, mouth hanging open and ready, and Theo just wanted to fuck his face.

Mr. McCall surged his face forward and swallowed down every last inch of Theo’s thick eight inches of cock. He sputtered out with a shocked gasp of stuck breath just as soon as he got down to the root of Theo’s dick, but it didn’t stop Mr. McCall from following his instructions. At once, Mr. McCall started to enthusiastically fuck his own face on Theo’s length, taking the boy deep into his throat with deep, throatal gags and slurps. He was messy and dirty with it—showcasing exactly the type of slut Theo rewired him to be now.

“Fucking christ, Professor—maybe I did  _ too _ good of a job turning you into a slut.” Theo groaned, slipping his hands into Mr. McCall’s soft hair—pulling at it and using the man’s hair like reins to steer the rhythm. “Your mouth is fucking amazing.”

More sloppy gags splashed out into the quiet classroom and Theo’s hips picked up speed. His hips worked fast and hard—faster than a human could manage. He was practically jackhammering his cock down Mr. McCall’s wet throat, punching down into the man’s lungs, suffocating him on cock. But Mr. McCall didn’t pull away. Tears poured down his flushed face and hot breath huffed out of his nose, but he stayed in place—obeying his orders, swallowing down his alpha’s rod. 

Theo’s heavy balls slapped viciously against Mr. McCall’s crooked chin. Mr. McCall’s saliva slipped out the corners of his stretched lips, oozing down his crooked chin to splat messily against where the man’s chest was out and on open display. Theo drank in the sight. He fought with himself over whether or not to pull out his phone and record the whole thing, but then he realized that Mr. McCall and his mind belonged to him now. He didn’t need to memorialize it for the simple fact that Theo had the power to relive it whenever he wanted. 

Theo pulled his cock out of Mr. McCall’s throat with a loud, lewd slop—slapping the omega across the face with his hand. “Now that’s a good omega slut.” He laughed, gripping himself around the base of his meaty cock—waving it around as he watched Mr. McCall’s hungry eyes track its movement. 

“Stand up.” Theo said, watching as Mr. McCall immediately shot up to stand on his own two feet. His shirt was still undone and his beefy tits were all splattered up from the saliva that drooled out of his cocksucking mouth. “Now, how about you bend over your desk, pull down your pants, and pull your cheeks apart for me.”

“Yes, sir.” Mr. McCall droned brightly. 

Mr. McCall walked over to the edge of his desk and swiped his arms across the surface, knocking all of his ungraded exams down to the floor. How irresponsible of him. Theo snickered, standing back with his fat wet cock in his hand, as he watched the newly-made omega unbuckle his belt and shuck his pants and boxers down. And then just as soon as his pants dropped down his hairy thighs, down to his ankles, Mr. McCall folded himself over the desk’s edge—chest lying flat against the faux wood top. 

“You want this big alpha cock, teach?” Theo cooed cockily, stepping up directly behind where Mr. McCall was bent over. 

“Please, alpha….” Mr. McCall begged desperately, reaching back with both of his hands to grip at his ass cheeks, spreading himself open for Theo. “Fuck my slutty omega hole, Theo.”

“How bad do you want it?”

“Bad— _ so bad _ —please.” Mr. McCall whined. His knees wobbled with anticipation. 

Theo spat down onto Mr. McCall’s pink tightness and then thumbed down at the omega’s hole, pushing his fingertips inward in a teasing motion just so he could watch the man’s body jolt at the sudden stimulation. Theo fingered Mr. McCall for a few moments, working him open and adding more and more spit until the man was dripping wet and begging for a nice, thick cock to ram hard inside of his virgin guts. 

“Take it, teach!” Theo shouted, thrusting his cock into Mr. McCall’s wet hole. 

Mr. McCall screamed out in shock, but quickly slipped into a deep moan. He took to the throbbing intrusion so quickly that it even surprised Theo. But without a few seconds, Mr. McCall was throwing his tight ass back onto his student’s fat cock, grinding and riding, and taking every inch that Theo had to deliver. The man was starved for cock. It was almost as if even Theo’s massive length and girth wasn’t enough to satisfy the new slut. But Theo didn’t back down—he only fucked harder. 

Theo’s thrusts forward met up with the backwards thrusts from Mr. McCall. It was a perfectly synchronized rhythm. The thick muscle of Theo’s meaty thighs slapped punishingly loud against his own professor’s fat ass. And as Theo watched the length of his cock slip deep into Mr. McCall’s tightness with each and every thrust, he also kept a lustful eye on the way the fuckable globes of the older man’s tanned ass wobbled and bounced around with the heavy movement. It was mesmerizing—almost enough to put Theo into a hypnotic trance of his own. 

“ _ Alpha _ —fuck me! Harder, alpha!” Mr. McCall cried hungrily. His knuckles drew white from how fiercely he held open his ass cheeks, allowing for Theo to watch the penetration over and over again.

“Fuck yeah.” Theo growled—eyes burning red. “Be a good little omega for your new alpha.”

“I - I - I want it!” Mr. McCall stuttered. “Wanna be good for my students—my alpha—for  _ you. _ ”

“Gonna— _ fucking _ —breed your pretty omega pussy full—” Theo grunted, his breathing quivering with closeness as he balls drew tight. “ —ah, FUCK!  _ FUCK—! _ ”

Theo’s hips involuntarily sputtered and pitched forward hard into Mr. McCall’s needy hole. He felt his orgasm rip through his body as his balls tightened and his thick alpha cock pulsed hard and fast around where the older man’s hole remained tightly wrapped around his girth. Theo came so much that after not more than a few moments, his bright white cum started to spew out of Mr. McCall’s plugged up hole—oozing and splashing out to make a mess of the backside of the man’s hairy thighs and legs. 

Mr. McCall didn’t mind. He loved it. He moaned and groaned, grinding his oversensitive hole backwards to feel more of Theo’s cock pulse inside of him. The boy’s cockhead was lodged directly against his prostate—spewing hot jets of alpha cum into his body, hosing directly into his pleasure center with an unyielding barrage of pressure. It didn’t stop. It wouldn’t stop. And Mr. McCall’s already destroyed mind couldn’t take it. It was just too fucking much. 

With a tired groan, Mr. McCall fell unconscious. He slipped off the edge of the desk that he was bent over and crumbled into a motionless pile of muscle on the floor. Theo stood above him and stared down at his perfect piece of omega. Mr. McCall remained there, dead to the world around him. He was slouched in a rather uncomfortable position, face down, ass up, laid atop a messy pile of his own ungraded exam papers, which were all ruined now for the simple fact that Mr. McCall’s untouched cock started to spurt over all the pages with an orgasm of his own.

Theo pulled up his jeans and tucked his cock back inside, zipping up his denim. He smiled and then grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen from atop Mr. McCall’s desk and then crouched down to where the man was passed out with a dopey, satisfied grin on his face. Quickly, Theo craned downward and leveled his mouth with his professor’s ear, whispering a quick: “I still expect that letter of recommendation” into the man’s ear, knowing full well that the newly made omega had no other option than to obey his alpha’s words, regardless of whether or not he was conscious. 

Theo thumbed at the straps of his heavy backpack and eased himself out of the classroom, leaving behind a mess of his own making. He shot one look over his shoulder just to take things in—papers everywhere, a crooked desk, and of course, his very half-naked slutty professor laid out on the floor. Theo scoffed and stepped out into the hallway, wondering if Mr. McCall would wake up on his own or sleep through the night, only to get woken up in the morning by a janitor of his first class of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, critiques, and suggestions.


End file.
